Here Now
by Lilbitlame
Summary: She never wanted this, she never wanted him, but now she needs him. Fighting only makes it harder ;) He's a sweet guy when he gets his way, and she's learning how to be a good girl for him / Reluctant Imprint Bella & Paul / M for Kink, Lemons and Language /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obvs don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"You know you've got your mother in you," Charlie says after a long pause.

"Some people would just say it's not my fault." I chuckle as I drop my bags on the kitchen floor. "I thought you never liked him anyway."

"I liked him better than her."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad." I roll my eyes.

"Not like that, your old mans up to date, me too, all that crap."

"Put down the shovel, stop digging haha."

"What I was saying is, you do that same thing your mother did, you guess how the movie ends before it even starts," He mumbled something under his breath, proud of himself for making such a point.

"Hey, hey, don't Dr Phil me. When's the last time you had an honest-to-goodness relationship? Hmm?"

"About that…" Charlie rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a little. I slap his shoulder with the back of my hand.

"You been holding out on me?" I try to hide the sting from my face, my eternal bachelor dad was the whole selling point for the move.

"Sue, Clearwater."

"You mean like Leah and Seth Clearwater?" I already know but it's hard to imagine Harry's really gone, or that our families could be intertwined like that.

"The very same. Actually uh, they wanted to throw you a little welcome home-"

"No." I roll my eyes cutting him off. I pick my bags back up and carry them up to my old bedroom. It hasn't changed a bit. Charlie follows me up the stairs, _thanks for offering to help_, I laugh as he awkwardly tries to think of how to persuade me.

"Look, it would mean a lot…"

"Geez okay Charlie now I know you mean it." I cut him off again, I pause, _why am I like this_.

"It would mean a lot," He starts again, checking to see if I'm listening. "If you would make an effort with them. I'm not saying you have to all be best friends…"

"Good cause we're not" Leah is oil, I'm water.

"But if you could just give it a chance? Yeah? For me Bells." He occupies himself fiddling with an old snow globe from my desk.

"For the low low price of an open bar, sure."

"If you're sick, it's your own problem. And you're still coming fishing with me tomorrow."

"Deal." I take in a 360 view of my room, trying to reconcile what was to what is. "So when exactly is this welcome taking place?"

"You got an hour and that includes travel" He chuckled at the evil look I gave him, and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"I've missed this," I rolled my eyes and threw myself down on my bed.

"Yeah, nothing much has changed here bells" He put the snow globe back in the exact same place, in a way a childless parent would.  
_I shouldn't have stayed away so long._

"Only everything, right?" I yelled after him as he walked down the hall. I hear a gruff 'Yup' and I brace myself for the night ahead. I stayed there for a few minutes, the long journey catching up with me for a moment before I forced myself to get up and ready. I freshened up and changed into something a little more me, oversized t-shirt dress and thigh high boots. I put the top half of my hair up, and fixed my makeup, my favourite perfume and I was halfway down the stairs when Charlie yelled time to go.

"A shirt is not clothes Bells," He scoffs at the front door.

"A shirt is definitely clothes, lets go."

"I don't get these new 'fashions' in my day you had to wear pants with your shirt, couldn't just…" I zoned out as he rambled, starting the car. I stared out the window, taking in the sights that used to be familiar, noticing the subtle changes. That business shut down, a new one opened, there's new signs and road markings. It was a faster journey than I remembered to the res, the sun was going down, it brought back memories. I tuned back into Charlie's ramble as he pulled into the Clearwoods drive. "But I guess these days pants just aren't 'in' but you'll wish you had pants on when you need to put something somewhere and you don't got no pockets."

"Charlie. Dad, I will survive the evening sans pockets, thanks for your concern." I snickered at the old man as we got out of the car. There were a few cars in the drive which gave me concerns. I don't bother asking, Charlie wasn't gonna give me a straight answer, so I force a smile on my face and walked to the door. I was about to knock on the door, but Charlie just walked straight in. _Oh_.

"We're here Honey," He called, putting his keys on the hooks, and taking off his jacket.

"_Honey?_" I scoff under my breath. Since when was anyone called honey by my dad. He gave me a side eye that said shut up, and I watched as my dad morphed into someone's boyfriend. I hung back a bit as he walked into the living room from the hall, I checked my phone.

_**Stupid Asshole:**_

_Hey, I just wanted to get my Iron Maiden shirt back, how you doing?_

I can't help but groan. I told him I left his shit with my mom. I shoot him back 'it's with the rest of your crap at my moms' and ignore him asking how I am. For a moment I kinda caved and started typing 'I'm stressed out and the last thing I need is you…' but I backspace and put my phone back in my bra. I took a deep breath, about to walk in when someone came running, _literally_ running into the hall and almost straight into me.

"BELLA" He bellowed, lifting me up off the ground and spinning me around.

"Seth?" I laughed.

"Pass her here, my turn" I looked up at the voice confused.

"Jacob?!" I try not to sound so surprised but sweet Jesus the boy is a man now. Seth put me down and I tried, standing on my tiptoes to hug Jake properly.

"The man, the myth, the"

"Dumbass" Someone else finished for him.

"Okay it's been forever can y'all catch me up." I chuckled, looking at the mystery men behind Jacob.

"Jared, in case you forgot me" The heckler re-introduced himself, pulling me in for a hug.

"Nope, none of you look like the kids I hung out with" I looked around at the giants that make me feel even smaller than normal at my 5"2.

"We're not" Sam Uley and another vaguely familiar face were stood back from the others.

"Oh hey, no I remember you guys" I smile "You were too cool to hang with us babies" I squish Embry's cheeks as I hug him hello. Quil picks me up, hands on my ass, I play along wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You know how to say hello" I purr in his ear, we both burst into laughter as he sets me back down, and Seth punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude she's like practically my sister now" He growls playfully. Ugh. That's a thought, maybe Charlie and Sue are more serious than he's told me yet. I looked over at Sam and what's-his-name and waved hello.

"You don't look like a baby anymore," Sam puts his hand out for me to shake.

"You don't look like a mop anymore" I teased him for his old emo hair. He chuckled, ruffling his shorter hair with his other hand.

"Thanks," I looked over at Sam's friend but he wasn't there anymore. "Good to see you Swan." He grinned. Someone in the kitchen yelled 'Food' and there was a stampede. Jacob hung back with me, we couldn't even get into the kitchen if we tried so we sat down on the couch for a minute. I put my feet up on his lap and made myself comfortable.

"So… How was pheonix" He sighed, leaning his head back, looking at me.

"Shit." I looked up at him, a twinge of guilt for not staying in touch. "How were things here?"

"Shit." He answered back. We laughed awkwardly for a minute. "You never called." He said quietly.

"I didn't. I'm a bitch, hate me."

"Hey no shh, I just mean you missed out on a lot." He smiled at me gently. My phone started ringing. I elegantly retrieved it from my bra and checked and of course it was the Stupid Asshole. I hung it up.

"Everything okay?" The phone rang again. I hung it up again.

"Yeah, fine." It rang again.

"Sureeeeee" He looks at me funny as it rang yet again.

"His name is Ben." I confessed.

"There it is, and what, he some stalker?"

"I broke up with him and he's being an ass." The phone rang again, before I could hang up Jake grabs the phone and answered.

"Heyyy who's this?" Jake slapped my hand away as I tried to get the phone back.

"Yeah Ben, I'm Jake" I climbed into his lap trying to wrestle the phone away. Seth walked in, saw the struggle and grabbed the phone himself.

"Hey hey hey who's this?" he ran away from me, jumping over the table, climbing the other couch.

"You wanna talk to Bella? Hold on a moment" he paused and cleared his throat. "Hello this is Bella" He said in a high pitched voice.

"SOMEONE HELPPPPP" I yelled hoping Charlie would talk some sense into the boys. All the giants came back, plates full of food.

"What's up" Jared asked, a naughty look in his eye. Oh God, they overheard the whole thing.

"You heard?"

"YUP." He chuckled. "Yo, here Seth" He put his hand out to catch the phone, I tried to intercept but he got it.

"Yo dude, talk to me, you wanna get back with Bella?" Jared asked, I picked up a cushion and whack him as hard as I can.

"BRO" Quil waved to throw the phone to him.

"On a scale of one to ten what was she in Bed"

"FUCK OFF QUIL" I groan, giving up and flopping on the sofa,

"Ten?!" he exclaimed, I sat back up and then flopped again.

"Quil quit being a dick" Sam scolded him, snatching the phone. I sighed, relieved. "I think what we were all wondering is" He puts the phone to his ear "Any piercings, tatts, or kinks?"

"BEN IF YOU FUCKING DARE I'LL GET MY MOM TO BURN YOUR SHIT I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING" I yell. Charlie poked his head round the door and glared at me.

"Bells keep it down if you're gonna talk like that." The boys were all trying not to laugh at me getting told off.

"He hung up" Sam announced, and they all high five each other. "And that's how you do it," He passed me my phone back.

"You're all asses" I groaned, chuckling. I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey," Leah waved awkwardly. I returned the gesture silently.

"Bella! Oh it's so good to see you, you look beautifulllll" Sue cooed at me, passing me a plate of food.

"Oh, thanks" I tried to smile at her but Charlies arms around her made me more than a little uncomfortable. "Thanks by the way, the food looks great"

"Oh Leah did most of it, thank Leah." Sue grinned at her daughter. I turn back to Leah.

"Thanks." I waved bye to them and go back to the boys, of course there's nowhere to sit so I sat in Quil's lap. I look around for Sams friend but he's nowhere to be seen.

"So there's a party tonight, we're all going, you wanna come?" Jared snapped me out of my bubble.

"Yeah she wants to cum" Quil nibbles on my shoulder playfully, pulling me into him. Seth gives him the dirtiest look and he puts his hands up in surrender. I kind of didn't mind, it's funny hanging out with thirsty boys like Quil.

"Yeah sounds good."

******AN: Drop a review please I love hearing feedback, let me know if you like where it's heading 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

We had more than a few drinks at Sue's before we headed out, walking down towards the beach. I say walking, I was being given a piggyback by Jacob, carrying a few bottles of liquor we swiped from Sue's. Charlie said he was probably going to stay the night anyway so he didn't mind if I wanted to go out with everyone. I tried not to think about that too hard.

"Jakeeee" I whispered in his ear, a little tipsy already but nothing too bad.

"Yeah Bells?" He sniggered, I realized I was probably tickling him.

"You smell good" I nuzzled into his neck and loved the way he shuddered.

"Stawppp" He moaned unconvincingly, I knew I shouldn't but it was delicious.

"Bella you're breaking my heart" Quil teased, winking at me. We got to the beach and I hopped down, taking my boots off so I could feel the sand between my toes. I passed my boots and the bottles to Jared and ran towards the water, Jake came with me. I stood on the wet sand waiting for a wave to come in and he stood behind me, pressed up against my back, arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. It felt so nice. Water came rushing around my feel and I screamed.

"It's too fucking colddddd" I squealed picking my feet up, Jacob held me up around the waist.

"Pussy" He nibbled on my earlobe and suddenly I wasn't so cold. I put my feet back down as the wave retreated, I turned in his arms to face him, looking up at him as he looked down at me.

"You're makin me feel thingssss..." I warned him, biting my lip.

"Mmm good" He pulled me against him tighter, leaning down, looking at my lips when Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth out of nowhere splashed the shit out of us with freezing ocean water.

"Guys the Party's this way" Seth said grumpily.

"Yeah Jake I called dibs anyway" Quil said and everyone turned around and said 'DUDE' to him at once. Jake and I both laughed it off and went with them towards a fire they'd started. It was _freezing_ now that my dress was all wet through so I stayed by the fire, with Seth growling at Quil and Jacob every time they looked at me.  
There was a bunch of other people from the Res I vaguely recognized but I stuck with my crowd. Sam brought me a blanket and a cup of something that could have stripped the paint off a car, and just like that I knew we'd be friends. Someone brought a speaker and a few people started dancing, I was happy cosy with the guys, they were all so warm. We all swapped stories, catching up what we missed, I didn't know how much I'd missed all my boyfriends until I had them back. The way Seth was always on my side, Embry was always quiet and listening, Quil always full of mischief, Jared always making me laugh, Jacob is just comfort, and I was warming to Sam so instantly it felt like I'd never been away. I couldn't help wonder where Sams friend was until I knew, because he walked over to us.

"I've uh, got to go, see you later Bells" Jared ruffled my hair and ran off.

"He okay?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's hard to get all of us in the same place at once, someone always got something" He chuckled, and so did the others. I got up and stretched, my dress was mostly dry now and I was at the stage of drunk where you have to dance because you're convinced you've turned into Beyonce. I staggered a little and got caught by Sam's friend, something about him made me curious, on edge, I guess.

"That was fucking graceful" He laughed at me.

"UM THANKS" I scoffed slapping his hands off of me.

"You're welcome," He sat down next to Sam. I grabbed Quil and went to dance, we made it through about 3 songs before I was thirstyyy and we did shots over at the drinks table someone set up. Quil tried to get me back to the dance floor but Sam came over and Quil disappeared. I felt like there were silent conversations that I was missing out on.

"Bella..." He chuckled at me as I went for another shot. "You wanna slow down, drink some water? You feeling okay?" He took the shot I'd messily poured for me.

"I'm feeling great, that was my shot asshole" I giggled.

"Ohhhkayy Well I wanted to say sorry for Paul back there, he comes off meaner than he is"

"I don't give a fuckkk, Come dance with meeee" I try to pull him but he's a lot steadier on his feet.

"I don't really dance Swan. Why don't you come have a sit down hmm?" He doesn't pull me or anything just puts a steadying hand on my back.

"You're so sensible, come onnn" I see Jacob walk over towards the dancing and forget about Sam. "Nevermind see ya Sam" He stands there looking concerned as I head over to Jake.

"Bells" Jake grins at me as I get nearer. He meets me in the middle, his hands finding my hips straight away. He's so stable and shit so I yelled at him.

"Why aren't you drunkk" He laughed as we grind to the music.

"I don't get drunk easily"

"You callin me a light weight?" I slurred, cringing as I answered my own question. "Nevermind" He laughed with me, pulling me flush against him.

"You're not really drunk are you?"

"Tipsy" I confess.

"Too tipsy to get out of here?" He whispered in my ear and I paused, he's serious about this. I don't want things to get weird, and where would we go? To his dads? To Sues? All thoughts got put to a grinding halt when he pushed his hips against mine, kissing and nipping at my neck. I didn't realize I was moaning until he whispered shh to me. Something about hooking up with your childhood best friend on your first night back in town seemed just wrong enough to be fun.

"Where you wanna go?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Charlies at Sue's right?" He asked.

"Right, I'm not following." I blinked at him.

"So you got an empty house in Forks..." He tucked a stray stand of hair behind my ear.

"And how we gonna get there? Mm?" I can feel him getting hard just thinking about it.

"I could..." He runs his fingers down my back, stopping just above my ass "Call us a cab" He grabs my ass roughly.

"I'll go get my shoes." I grind against him one more time and then walk back over to the boys to get my stuff while Jake phones.

"Boooooo" Quil yelled at me. "Come back to my placeee Belllllaaaaaa" _So they know then._

"Shut up Quil." Paul barks at him, taking a swig of Jack Daniels.

"Paul, right?" I check, trying really hard to sober up. He looked at me properly for the first time, and he dropped his drink.

"Oh shit" Quil snapped his fingers. I barely heard him.

**AN: Tell me what you think, and thanks for readinggg. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo yo yo, Bella, BELLAAAAA Wake up, bella? You're awake right? Beeeeeellllllllaaaaaaa"

"FUCKING DIE" I yelled at Quil, waking up rough from last night. I looked around and didn't recognize a thing, but pretty much everyone is here passed out in someone's living room.

"You love me don't act like you don't." He teasingly scoffed, sitting on the arm of the sofa by my feet.

"I was dreaming dude" Embry complained, mumbling into a pillow on the floor. I ruffled his hair sympathetically and yawned out a 'go back to sleep' before climbing over him to look for a bathroom. My head is killing and I'm still a little woozy.

"Where ya going bells" Quil whined.

"Somewhere" I look around and decide the bathrooms probably upstairs, so staggered into the hall. I could hear some conversation in the kitchen from the hallway, and I have no manners so of course I paused to listen.

"Charlie called a couple of hours ago asking for Bella," Jake? Yeah, sounded like Jake.

"And what did you tell him?" I figured out it was Sam and Jake talking, but it didn't really make that much sense.

"Nothing really, just that after the party, she said she was crashing with a friend."

"He okay with that?"

"He wanted to come get her, said they had a fishing trip planned." _Oh shit, I forgot._ There was a pause. "I told him to take Seth and that she'd just stay on the res till they get back."

"And whens that?"

"A couple days, but I told Seth to try and stall."

"Okay, that should do it. Jake I need to hear you say that you're not gonna cause any trouble with Paul about this." I heard a chair scrape the floor.

"It's bullshit." Jake started. My nose started to tickle, _oh God no_, I tried to stop it but there was no stopping that sneeze. I heard steps towards the kitchen door and ran upstairs. _The fuck did I just hear? _

I found the bathroom thanks to the cutesy sign on the door and locked myself in. I stumbled over to the sink and splashed my face with water, _man I look like shit_. I turned the water off and sat on the throne. _What happened last night?_ The last I remembered… _I mean no it's stupid. I thought I was going home with Jacob, man I must have been out of it._ I tried to laugh but I couldn't find the will. I peed and freshened up a bit before there was a knock at the door.

"Uh Bells, you okay?" Jake was on the other side. I turned the lock and opened the door a crack.

"If massively hungover is okay then yeah,"

"We should talk about last night…" Both of us avoided all eye contact.

"Oh. That." I opened the door and tried to wipe the cringe off my face, not that successfully.

"Uh" "I was…" We both started at the same time, paused, laughed awkwardly and he waved for me to start.

"We can just like… forget about it, I mean not like _forget_, but like it shouldn't be weird" I stare at my feet, feeling sick as a dog.

"What if I don't want to forget about it?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh." _So confused._

"I mean it makes sense, right? You and me." He sounded so defeated for someone trying to DTR like he already knew it was going badly before it started.

"You mean like a couple…?" _Please say no._

"I'm being too much, fuck, uh, I'm not saying right now… Just, ugh. I liked where we were headed last night." He pushed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Umm, me too. I just hadn't thought about it." I sat on the floor opposite him.

"Like not at all?" He sounded so hurt. _I fucked up._

"No, no, I thought about it but, just like you were saying not now. I mean uh, you haven't seen me the last few years, I'm kinda a mess Jake"

"Just… Ugh. Ignore me."

Long awkward pause.

"JAKE, OUTSIDE NOW" Someone yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Who's that?"

"Don't worry about it," He got up.

"Paul, that's Paul right?" I realized.

"I'll see you later," He walked down the stairs. I followed him, Sam was waiting at the bottom stairs with Paul. _What is going on?!_ Sam grabbed Jacob by the arm and pulled him out the front door. I went to go after them but Paul stopped me, standing in the way.

"Hey" He leaned against the door so there was no getting past him.

"What's your problem?" I scoffed, shoving him but he didn't move, just laughed.

"How much you remember last night?" He sounded so smug I wanted to punch him. I didn't because I'm a good person a shit but I _wanted_ to.

"Why"

"Just wondering," He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the door. "You gonna quit shoving me? Hmm?" He held my wrists in his hands looking down at me with a heated gaze.

"Mhmm" I nod, surprised at how I instinctively surrendered so fast. He leant in, coming closer until there was no space between us, I thought he was gonna kiss me until he ran his nose up the side of my neck, I couldn't help but shudder as his lips touched my skin, so briefly, so lightly I wondered if it even happened.

"Mm you like that huh?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck making me feel crazy.

"No," I tried to front, my head was spinning, _what is happening?_

"You lying to me?" He sounded amused, tightening his grasp on my wrists as if to remind me that he still had them. I would have said no again, but all I could do was let out a breathy moan as he bit into the crook of my neck, pressing his body up against mine. It felt so good I didn't want him to stop, until he bit harder, I yelped like a puppy and he bit harder still, I struggled against him but it just felt more intense, he was breathing hard into my neck his body so tense holding me there, somehow he bit harder again I knew he was cutting skin, I felt him start to relax as soon as I stopped fighting him. Slowly he started to unsink his teeth from my neck, both of us breathing heavy in silence.

"What" I started saying, and he pressed his lips against mine, rough, teeth and tongue. He lets go of my wrists and holds my face in his hands, for a moment I think about telling him to fuck off, but I can't help myself, I grab fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. He pulls back for breath, strokes my hair behind my ear.

"It's Bella, right?" He pants, smirking at me.

"You asshole, you didn't know my name?!" I pushed him back and he played along, chuckling at me with such a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Hey I got it right didn't I?" He looked me up and down, biting his lip a little.

"Ugh. Okay, I've decided I don't like you." My head was clearing a little. "And hey, what was all that about Jake, I don't understand..."

"Don't know what you're talking about" He lied, blatantly. I shook my head at him, giving him shady eyes, and opened the front door, wrongly thinking Sam and Jake would be out there. But they weren't.

"I'm feelin nice, give me your hand." He puts his hand out towards me.

"No, get fucked." I looked around for any sign of them, but saw nothing. He cleared his throat, I looked back at him and there he was with his hand still waiting for mine, and a look that said, 'really?'. I groaned and gave him my hand. He pulled out a pen and wrote something, admired his handiwork and then let go again, and just like that he strolled off and nonchalantly yelled over his shoulder 'try not to miss me too much'.  
_Fuck him._

**AN: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, or favouriting, lemme know what you're thinking and ask questions if I'm not being clear haha. To Twin68 and anyone else wondering where Paul disappeared to, the wolves are running patrols, which is why Jared left when Paul showed up again. That's why no one made a fuss, and he imprinted at the very end of Chapter two, which is why Quil goes 'oh shit' because they know what's happening. Thanks :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my hand for at least ten minutes before going back inside. I kept hoping it wasn't what it clearly was, _a date_.

_**2069159832 **_

_**7pm **_

If that was how he said hello to a stranger in the hall God only knows what happens at 7pm. I could try and tell myself I won't be here, that I'd just go back to Forks, I could call Ben back and talk to him about his stupid T-shirt, _but I won't. _I put my hand over his bite, it felt warm, I felt concerned. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at it in the mirror. _FUCK. _It was deeper than I thought, I tried cleaning it up but it hurt and I'm a wuss. It's such an awkward place to cover up as well. _I must be psychotic to even think about meeting him. _ What about Jacob? Where had he gone? Why was Sam pissed at him? I tried not to think about Paul, which only made me think about him more. I put the number in my phone, thinking I'd wash it off my hand but part of me liked it just because he put it there. _I'm scaring myself. _I brushed my hair and hoped no one would notice if I left quickly.

"Bellaaaa" Quil yelled as I opened the front door, he came running after me. "Where you going?"

"Um, home." I brush my hair over my neck trying to hide it.

"Whatchu got there bells?" He brushed my hair aside, being his usual dickish self. The look on his face was worth the cringe I felt. He was shook, mouth hanging open, staring at it.

"Jake, right?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh God, no it wasn't Jake." I don't know why I objected to the idea of it being him so much but it was like a reflex I didn't know I had.

"Paul huh?" He examined it a little closer. "You should get that looked at." He decided.

"How did you… nevermind, yeah you're probably right. Does he always go round biting people? Like the Man's an animal or something" I joked, dying a little inside, how do you explain to a doctor that some man just bit you, and you let him?

"C'mere Bells, I'll take you to Emily's and she'll fix you up." He threw his arm around my shoulders in a way that I couldn't tell if it was protective or restraining, like he thought I might run.

"Emily?" I asked, trying to decide if I was a horrible person for not knowing who he meant.

"She's great, she's like everyone's mom round here, and she won't ask questions" He chuckled, and I did too, but him saying that only made me think this whole thing was shadier than I already did.

"Is she a doctor?"

"Um, she's a vet. Don't worry she fixes us up all the time," He tried to reassure me.

"And why do you guys need so much fixing?" Long pause.

"We party Bella, don't judge us, we livin our best life, leave it alone" He brushed me off. Hmm. _Shade._

I got in the car with him less because I wanted to visit his sketchy vet friend and more because I was curious. It wasn't long in the car, I tried to remember how we got there in case my childhood friends were trying to kill me or something but fuck knows I have an awful sense of direction.

"EMILYYYYYYYY" He belowed as we walked in the front door.

"Quil hunny I have ears, not as good as yours but they work" She chimed coming down the stairs. "Oh who's your friend?" She went straight for a hug. I hate how friendly and likeable she is already.

"I'm Bella" I answered for myself, "I uh, have a little something, Quil said you're good at fixing people" I tried to read her face but she was selling smiles and genuine kindness, _the bitch_.

"Oh, no problem, can I see?" She was too eager to help, she's obviously evil.

Quil helpfully grabs fistfuls of my hair out of the way so she can see the mark. She smiled at me with a seemingly all knowing look.

"Quil why don't you run along" She ushered me in and him out. I wanted to protest but Quil obeyed her so quickly it was too late. She walked through the living room into an open plan kitchen and patted the island counter for me to sit on. She wasn't tiny like me so it worked out perfectly.

"This might sting" She warned me soothingly.

"Don't worry I'm tough- HOLY SHIT" I screamed like a baby as she doused my wound with something awful.

"Shh shh all done, it's all better from here." She laughed gently, and I somehow laughed with her. She was good at making people comfortable, I was already relaxed even though I was trying to be suspicious.

"So Quil said you fix the boys up a lot," I probed as she tended to me. "They clumsy or crazy, I can't tell" I offset the statement with a joke.

"Both hunny, both. If they haven't been fighting each other or pulling some crazy stunt, then someone's probably had a freak accident." She sounded like a weary mother. I somehow sympathized with her.

"Do you mind me asking?" I tried not to stare at the scars on her face and looked away shyly but the question was begging to be asked.

"Um, how much do you know about… things..?" She asked vaguely.

"Uhh…" I stammered.

"A camping trip gone wrong." I could tell she was choosing the version of events she told me carefully but couldn't figure out why.

"Sounds like you got more of an adventure than you were planning on huh?" I tried to stay lighthearted, not sure if she was sensitive about it or not.

"You just described my life in a nut shell hun," She laughed along "honestly, I always dreamed of a pretty boring but fulfilling life. Marry the first boy I locked eyes with in Kindergarten, go to college together, come back home, settle down, open up my own Veterinary practice, have a couple kids."

"That's cute.." I tried to imagine a world where that was appealing but I guess everyone's different. _I wish I wanted that_.

"Of course none of it went that way, well, I did go to college but I went by myself. Never really found love, but I was happy. I came back from school, and Sam was in town. No, I don't come from La Push, and it just... Happened. My life just happened. You know what I mean?"

"I'm with you. I feel like I blinked and missed the bit where life asks you what you want."

"Tell me about you, I wanna know" She seemed way too invested in this conversation considering we'd probably never if rarely come across each other again.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well... Okay, what did a younger you want out of life, what were your plans?"

"Oh. Uh... I guess I always wanted to get my own place, from pretty young, I knew myself, I liked my own company. I just imagine a life... of independence I guess."

"That's so sad." She giggled in seeming disbelief.

"You never thought you'd have someone to get a place with?"

"I never _wanted_ that. I mean, that's what happened with Ben. Sorry this is so nothing to do with you but I'm off on one now, I just gotta vent."

"Oh please, do." She nodded along.

"It was last year of school, he transferred, we had the same class schedule except for one, and we hung out loads, we hooked up a bit, it started getting pretty regular and he was kinda sweet despite being almost as messed up as me, which is an achievement. I figured I had all the pieces why not solve the puzzle? I kinda knew going in that it wouldn't last because we'd go off to different colleges and you know long distance never works, so I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking it was a safe bet. If it had an expiration date, a good reason to be over, you didn't have to worry about messing it up. Or worse, making room in your imaginary future life for someone else."

"Wow. You sure you're a vet? Cause you got the therapising thing down." I laugh uncomfortably. "I don't know."

"You do but that's okay, maybe it was just a stepping stone for you."

"I guess." I paused to think, seeing things in a slightly different light. "But yeah, we were only 'together' about 6 months, and when I didn't want to go to College with him after school he freaked. It's so ugly the whole thing of relationships, the obligations, the feelings, the constant nausea of 'the future'; I hated it. All I could think was how my neat little apartment in NYC was going to be cluttered with his fucking hat collection, and that I was more bothered about the idea of that than I was about losing him. It got so bad, he was practically moving into my moms place, it was like everywhere I looked there was another bit of crap he'd left, he kept pushing about my plans for next year, so I just decided to walk away, thought it'd be easier to come see Dad while I figure out what I wanna do next."

"I could go on at you for hours about everything you just said." She smiled at me, shaking her head in a sisterly or kind of maternal way. "I get it, it makes sense, I think you did the right thing coming back, but... Don't you think maybe it's not that you don't have room for another person for your imaginary apartment, but that you had the wrong person?"

"No there's definitely no room." I chuckled.

"Then maybe you've got the wrong place. Besides, New York City? You're either going to be rich, have room mates, or... cohabit."

"What's it to you?" I sighed, realizing she was just another person who thought I needed fixing, or thought they knew best.

"I'm sorry, that came off pushy. I'm sure you'll get your dream place." She smiled, "You're all done by the way"

"What, no stitches, no plaster needed?" I asked, thinking maybe I was a wuss about the whole thing if it's not even that bad.

"Best not bother covering it up" She said with a flirtatious smirk, the scathing look I gave her made her explain a little more. "Leaving it exposed can be beneficial, just let the air get to it. I'm a vet, we don't have the luxury of plasters most of the time and I still manage to treat my patients."

"Oh yeah," I laughed "I guess you can't stick plasters onto fur, man I thought it hurt taking plasters of when they catch your little baby hairs, but that would kill."

"Wait what's that on your hand Bella? I see digits..." She winked at me.

"...Maybe."

"No room in my apartment my ass," She laughed.

"Oh pleaseeeee this is a hook up, s'all it is, it's not even 'is' it's 'might be'. I'm seeing him tonight at 7." She grinned at me. "It's Paul" She doesn't seem surprised.

"It's 1 o'clock now... Hun I know we've just met, but I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend to hand to help you get ready, right?"

"I mean I've never had a friend get me ready for a date... if it even is that." Pretty sure that's only a thing in the movies.

"I've got time, if you don't mind?"

"I mean it's a bit early but... Sure." The second I agreed, she ushered me upstairs and passed me some fresh clothes to put on, I was grateful. I came out of the bathroom dressed and heard her jingle her keys down stairs.

"You ready?"

"For...?" I made my way down.,

"Lunch, then Port Angles." We drove to Sue's Dinner and she gave us way too much food, for free, to go. We ate on the drive and swapped songs, stories. It was kind of comforting, she was such a gentle presence. We got to Port Angles for 3pm, and she whisked me straight into the shops.

"So what are you guys doing?" She asked. I chuckled, I could only guess. "So it's a surprise?"

"Sure." I nod.

"Well that's okay, I'm thinking... Oh that! Bella, I'm thinking that beautiful black jumpsuit." She drifts across the store and picks one up off the rail, holding it up against me to see.

"Really? I've never really worn jumps-"

"TRY IT ON"

"Oookay." I slip into a changing room and try it on. It's good, it hugs me in all the right places, great cleavage, shows off my waist. I went out and showed Emily and she was more excited than I was. She also made me try on two dresses, one little black dress, one skin tight midi dress. I got all of them because 'you might need them' and I didn't bring that much with me to Dad's anyway. I thought it'd be over then but I was soon pushed into a lingerie store, which of course I didn't mind.

"So what's your style?" Emily asked, browsing frilly pink teddys. "

"Not that" I grimaced sympathetically realizing that it most definitely _was_ her style.

"Oh you're all dark and dangerous huh?"

"I'd hardly call expensive tiny scraps of black fabric dangerous, but sure. Oh this is cute, I like the stockings and suspenders look"

"What about this?!" She holds up a neon green fishnet body suit and I can't keep a straight face.

"Okay you got me, I've got one of those in every color except mucous." I snicker, the store lady gave us a judgmental glare which only makes us laugh more. Eventually Emily see's something pink and fluffy and excuses herself to try it on, I take the chance to grab a bunch of stuff without her dissecting my every choice, including a few flavored lubes, condoms and a cheeky pair of cuffs. By the time I'm done she's back out and tutting at me for going ahead without her insight. I wait for her to buy her stuff and then we head back to the res.

I didn't expect to be nervous, but standing there, Emily's spare room, in my lingerie trying to pick from my three outfit choices, I started to sweat a little. What if this isn't even a date? What if I'm massively over reacting and he's going to laugh at me, he'll know he got under my skin and ugh there it is. _He got under my skin_. Figuratively and literally. What am I doing? He's deranged, unhinged, and well, he's a dick.

"It's just sex, no big" I mumble under my breath, slipping into the mini dress and zipping up the back. I take a few steadying breaths and then look at the time. 6:45 pm. I put the finishing touches on my makeup and go out to show Emily. She gasps over enthusiastically. I like how you can see the suspenders sticking out from the bottom of the dress, I think I won't be wearing any of it long which works for me, I want this over with so I can move on.

I check the time again and at 6:55 I realize he has no idea where I am, and if I try to go back to wherever I was before I'll be late, I start typing a text to him when there's a knock on the door.

"That'll be him" Emily winks.

"But how..." too late she's already off to answer the door. I follow after her a little awkwardly.

"Yeah she's ready, she looks amazing, but you be a gentleman or I'll kick your ass okay?" She pokes his bicep as if to say 'these can't save you'. I don't understand her weird maternal relationship with the boys but who am I to judge. I come out from behind the corner and it's like instant, his eyes are drawn to me like magnets, he's forgotten his conversation with Emily already. Seeing him see me was maybe the hottest thing I've ever seen in a way that I really couldn't explain if I tried, the way his eyes traveled over me, I'd never felt so... that'd be getting ahead of myself. I walk towards him, noticing his short sleeve button up shirt and ripped knee black skinny jeans and how good he smells even from here. I don't know what I'm doing, I walk straight into his arms and suddenly I'm biting his lip, his arms wrapped tight around my waist as he breathed hard, there was something primal about him that I couldn't quite describe, he wasn't growling exactly but it was related. I want him, I need him, I want to feel his teeth on my skin again, I want all these clothes to be gone, I want him deeper than deep inside of me, I want so many things my head is spinning, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing until Emily slapped my arm, my hand was about to go travelling south of his body.

"Could you crazy kids get dinner and a movie and maybe do that where I can't see it" She chuckled. I vaguely heard Paul respond as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the car but I was in a bubble. He helped me into the passenger side and then before he started the car, he put his hand on my thigh, stroking it with his thumb in a way that sent a wave of warmth and wetness to my core as he leaned in and murmured in my ear.

"You look... Beautiful." his breath on my neck was driving me mad, it's like every nerve in my body was on fire, they were all paying attention to him. He lingered there a minute, staring.

"You..." I start but he pulls my face towards him and pushes his lips to mine hungrily, he tastes like menthol cigarettes and something that's just him. His hand slips up my thigh, under my skirt, his thumb dancing over my panties, and for the first time I was so turned on I was in psychical pain, I wanted him, like five minutes ago. All of a sudden he pulled back, leaving me gasping and reeling as his hand lingering.

"Hungry?" He asked nonchalantly, slipping his fingers under my panties, I couldn't help the little moan that slipped out as he stroked my wetness, I nodded after a pause that was too long, I forgot that questions want answers.

"Me too." He sighed, slipping his middle finger inside of me without warning, I clenched my jaw trying not to be impressed at how he made my toes curl like that. He didn't linger too long, he took his hand back and shuffled in his seat a little, my ears were ringing, was it that? He was just gonna leave that there? I looked over at him about to make my own move when I saw him tasting me on his fingers with a smirk that did things to me. _F__uck._ I climbed over to straddle him, his hands found my hips straight away, gripping too tight as he ground against me. Without even thinking about it, I brushed my hair off of my neck, exposing his bite mark, suddenly he was still, gripping me still, he looked into my eyes in a way that could only be described as probing or intrusive as he leaned towards the mark, inhaling deeply. He grimaced slightly.

"Emily do that?"

"No, you did." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"She pamper you up with potions and shit?" He chuckled seemingly unamused.

"Well yeah,"

"Don't let her do that again." The authority he said that with surprised me. I couldn't imagine disobeying if I wanted to, not that that made any sense. I inhaled sharply as his teeth met the site again, gently this time but it stung like shit, he loosened his grip on me, his teeth still digging at the mark. It felt like a test, would I back off? I ground my hips into his as he bit down a little harder. I could feel his heated gaze on me but I was losing myself in the feeling, I was so close...

"Not yet," He stopped my hips, looking into my eyes again, like he was searching for something. He pressed his lips to mine quickly and shuffled me back into my seat, he started driving pretty quick. I slumped in my seat, my whole body flushed, _what is he playing at?_

"So where are you taking me?" I suddenly thought to ask, he just chucked.


	5. Chapter 5

"So..." I start as I step out of the car taking in the fact that we are literally in the wilderness, about 10 minutes out of town and surrounded by trees with only a faint dirt road to our left, leading into the woods.  
"This would be a great moment for you to say, '_don't worry, I'm not going to kill you and bury you in these woods and keep a lock of your hair that I stroke from time to time because I'm a perverted bastard_' or something."

He pulled my back against his chest and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me there, his hot breath on my ear as he whispered.  
"Now where would be the fun in that?"

I chuckled leaning into his embrace which felt oddly comfortable, he obviously wasn't going to tell me where we were going, and I didn't mind. It's a strange moment, just, okay, maybe I'm suicidal, sue me. In one seamless move he swept my legs out from under me and carried me in his arms up the dirt road. I couldn't help but just look at him, my whole mind was full of him, the feeling of his arms, the steady beat of his heart, that scent that makes me want to eat him whole, his breath, everything. God his jaw is like architecture, his skin is so perfect... Suddenly he's staring into my eyes with a questioning smirk. I look away._ Say nothing, say nothing, god don't say a word _

"Hey keep lookin, I don't mind" He winked.

"I wasn't..." He cut me off with just a look. "Okay fine, I think you're..." I was cut off again by his lips on mine, hungrily searching for the mute button. I hate to admit it but I went all swoony and floppy and jesus I'm glad he was carrying me, I would have fallen over nothing and died.

"Here we are" he announced after a while. I only realized I'd been staring again when I had to consciously look away from him to see where we were. Oh, god it's beautiful. The path lead up to a wild flowered meadow, with a lake full of starlight and my favorite thing, the quaint stone cottage that looks like it grew here, it's so perfectly part of the scene.

"What is this place?" I asked as he set me down, taking my hand in his, entwining our fingers. Normally hand holding kinda bugs me. Huh.

"Well" He looked kinda shy which seemed completely out of character for the living breathing definition of big dick energy.

"Well? Like a well for water?" I teased gently.

"I built it. Just finished, well, the outside is just finished, down stairs in more or less done, but yeah."

"You... you built... Like you picked up rocks and stacked them into a house because you're so fucking ripped you can?" I cringed at myself but it made him laugh so who cares.

"Kinda, all the materials I used were already on the land. I just had enough of having neighbors I guess."

"I bet they_ all_ knew _your_ name."

"What?"

"Um nothing never mind."

"UM, tell me." He pulled me close, staring intensely into my eyes as if he could divine the truth from them.

"Just like, a joke, like oh they musta heard so many girls screaming Paul that they all know _exactly_ who you are"

"Just girls huh?"

"Oh?"

"They already knew my name but, fair shot." He started walking, tugging me along with him. BOYS TOO? We had so much in common. I really didn't see that coming though.

"So you musta done the whole town by now, la push isn't exactly the kinda place you wouldn't run into your hook ups." I don't know why I was so obsessed, but I felt oddly jealous and kind a bit insecure like, am I just one of the many which, just an hour ago I was saying I wanted to be. Just a hookup. Just once. Ugh. So embarrassing.

"Jealous much?" He gave me that smirk again. "And no not really, I had a highschool girlfriend, we were together for a while and then she got some job out of state and that was that, had a fuck buddy for a while then got bored of him."

"That's worse"

"Worse?" He chuckled.

"Nothing." I looked away awkwardly, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. "But you're not like, still into her are you?" he burst out laughing.

"No I'm not still into her."

"Or him?" I hated myself but I couldn't stop.

"No I'm not still into him."

"Okay, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because shut up."

We were at the cottage door, he looked down at me, smiled and shook his head and pushed me up against the door, running his nose over the mark on my neck again. My whole body responded again, the kinda heat that makes you shiver.

"I think you might just be," He tucked a chunk of hair behind my ear, "the most," He bit his lip "crazy ridiculous person I've ever met."

"Jackass" I sulked, flicking him on the nose, I went to move away from him, thinking about heading back to whine about it to Emily but he stopped me, lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms round his neck.

"I am already painfully into you." He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me ferociously, all teeth and tongue. I could feel how hard he was already, his hands slid from my waist to my hips as he pulled me down into his a he ground into me against the door. I started struggling with the buttons on his shirt, it was off on being tossed on the porch in a breath, and my god, he was beautiful. I wanted to get on my knee's and lick every single one of his abs, I wanted to taste his cock.

"You could be" I whimpered as he nipped at the mark on my neck, heat rushing through my body, he fumbled with the door and laid me down on the couch underneath him, thrusting against me as he pushed my dress up my legs, his hands gliding up under it to unhook my bra in one smooth move, I couldn't help how I just kept moaning and how pleading I was, I wanted him inside of me already, I reached down to undo the button on his jeans when he pinned my wrists by my head which only turned me on more.

"What's the rush, hmm?" He teased, slowing to a stop.

"Whats the hold up?" I whined trying to get him grinding again, he couldn't stop himself, he started thrusting harder, his hand let go of my wrists and slipped back under my dress to play with my nipples. Suddenly he stopped and sat up, pulling my panties off and tossing them over his shoulder somewhere. I only knew what he was up to when I saw him lick his lips, as he started to lick and tease me with his hot tongue, tasting my pussy, pushing me further and further towards the edge only to stop as I was about to cum and sit up, scooting casually to the end of the couch like nothing had happened. I crawled up the couch to him, stroking his length over his jeans as I sucked and nipped at his neck. I knew he was into it but then he laid me back down and left me there, taking his seat again. I started to pull down my dress but he stopped me.

"Hey, I like the view" he smirked, pushing it back up so he could see how wet I was. Then he just stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving me breathless on the brink and confused.

"Beer?" He called.

"Beer" I agreed, following after him in a haze. I went to take a bottle from his hands but instead pushed him against the wall while his hands were full and dropped to my knees, I got the button on his jeans open before he managed to put the bottles on the counter and pin me on the kitchen floor.

"Babe you are so handsy" He grunted breathily, stroking my cheek. "You really want me that bad, hmm?"

"UGH" I groaned, he loved how depraved I was but did he really have to make me say it. I just wanted to fuck it out so I could stop acting like and idiot and go back to not caring, I had never got this horny, I needed to clear my head.

"No?" He started to pulled back and I caved.

"God I want you so bad it fucking hurts, please"

"Please what?" He asked coyly.

"Fuck me" I pleaded.

"Right here?" He crooned, smirking at how desperate I was. I nodded, reaching my hand down his jeans to feel his hardness, he stroked my lip with his thumb in a way that made me want him in my mouth there and then. He bit his lip, and played with the zip on my dress, throwing it across the room, pulling off my unhooked bra so I was bare on his kitchen floor, and throwing it in a different direction. It's like he think's if I could never find my clothes again I could never leave.

"What if I said... No" He teased me.

"Please," I whimpered pathetically.

"Would you keep trying hmm?" He pressed his lips against mine in a way that said, just because I can.

"Mhmm"

"Mmm, I think you might be ready" he took my nipple in his mouth rolling it with his tongue, I arched my back into him, panting and digging my nails into his back. He suddenly jumped up.

"What the fuck?" He marched to the front door, a moment later it knocked, _loud_. What the hell kinda hearing does he have? I felt a little exposed all of a sudden and went hunting for my dress, I didn't find it. He came back and tilted my chin up, pressing his lips to mine.  
"I'll be right back Bella, go wait for me up stairs."

"What? Where are you going?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll be right back yeah? It's the door straight ahead. Don't start without me" He kissed me again, put a beer in my hand and slipped out the back door. Of course I watched for a minute, he ran into the woods. Not strange at all, huh. I looked around for my dress again. Where the _fuck_ did that go? I walked up stairs, pausing in the doorway to take in the room. It was cosy, there was a lot of what looked to be hand made furniture, it was all natural wood and beautiful. I wondered around looking at things, there weren't very many personal touches. I did find a pair of hand cuffs in the drawer the top dresser drawer when I had a nosy. I wondered if he kept condoms in there, but weirdly no, guess he told me the truth earlier he wasn't seeing anyone. I checked out the en suite, it had a gorgeous waterfall shower and a corner tub. Somehow I knew he'd done all this himself. It was perfect.

I chugged my beer and collapsed on the bed, it was so comfortable I could have just gone to sleep, but I was horny as fuck and then I felt a bit naked again so I looked through his drawers and found a big tshirt to throw on, I sat back down on the bed when the door knocked, I jumped a bit and wondered down stairs to see who it was. Maybe Paul forgot his keys?

"Bella?" Jacob called. "C'mon I know you're here, open up" I opened the door and stared at him incredulously.

"What the actual fuck Jake" I snorted, "It's not a good time" I laughed.

"Actually it's the perfect time." He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking around the room.

"Paul's not here right now" I hated to state the obvious but it was the only thing I could think he would be looking for.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked.

"Somewhere round abouts you weirdo" I walked into the kitchen and looked out the window in the direction Paul had left, I didn't see him but then I didn't expect to. I felt Jake behind me, his breath on my neck and I turned around.

"Bella you don't have to do this," his hands gripped my waist uncomfortably.

"Jake I'm just, no, look, we _just_ talked about me not being-" He pressed his lips to mine, holding me tight against his body. I was already so horny I was kinda spaced out, it took me a moment to think and react. I pushed against his chest gently and he stopped.

"Hey, I know this is kinda awkward me being here but I'm just having fun okay? Now's not a good time to"

"If you let him have you you'll be stuck with him Bells" He seemed almost frantic. "We should go."

"Um, lets go back to stuck with him, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"There's things you don't know, I'll tell you, but you need to come with me. Now." He looked out the window over my shoulder and yelled fuck. Paul was running back. I didn't know where to go or what to think or what to do, I wanted to hide under the sink so I could think for a minute.

Stay and get laid or leave with a crazy sounding Jake, but then, if Jake wasn't crazy and Paul was then that would be a whole ass thing. ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Now or never bells" He offered me his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Lemon time ;)**

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." I slapped his hands away indignant.

"Sorry" He grimaced.

"...For?" He swooped me up and kicked open the front door, got into his car which unlike Paul, he drove all the way up to the door. I slid off his lap as he started the car and started reversing way too fast, Paul was getting nearer and was yelling but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I tried to open the door, the moment I saw him I just didn't feel worried anymore.

"Jake let me out" I scoffed. He had child lock on the door.

"You'll thank me later," He kept going.

"I'M NOT KIDDING JAKE LET ME OUT" I frantically hit every button pulled every handle trying to get the door open.

He didn't say anything he just kept speeding up until I was scared for my life.

"Jake, hey, calm down, it's not like anyone's chasing you." I struggled, trying to soothe him in the hopes he'd not kill me.

"He's gonna come after us Bells, just give me a minute."

"I really doubt it." I wasn't even convincing myself. Somehow I knew Paul wasn't far behind.

"Don't take this badly but you stink of him" He had a look of pure disdain like he was my mother who caught me sneaking around with a guy.

"Kinda don't love your tone you dick biscuit." I shuffled away from him in my seat and leaned my forehead against the cold damp window, looking out into the tree line like I might see him there. Jake chuckled and I scoffed.

"What you are totally being a dick biscuit right now"

"I know you think I'm crazy right now" I couldn't hold in the screech of laughter at that understatement.

"You are crazy right now Jake, crazy is the word we use to describe people who cock block and kidnap"

"First, EW. Paul sucks Bella, just don't. Please. And it's not kidnapping it's a spontaneous traveling intervention."

"Ah, that's good branding, except I didn't need an intervention."

"Yeah, you did, I barely made it in time." He tugged at the bottom of the tshirt I was wearing. "You're in way out of your depth, Paul is a psycho."

"Oh. Well. Um. If there's a story, spit it out then" I didn't really feel that worried still but then he was intense.

"The quick story is if you hook up with him you will be stuck with him, forever. He'd never let you leave, he wouldn't give up, ever. At this rate he still might not." He spluttered chaotically not making much sense. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and he scared the shit out of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" He was staring at my neck, oh. That. Okay the psycho thing was starting to sound a tiny bit more likely, it wasn't exactly normal to bite strangers and then invite them to your secluded cottage, like what was I fucking thinking, was I drugged or did I just have a mental break down?!

"UM WELL, I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A BIG DEAL" I started panicking, winding down the window for some air.

"YES IT'S A BIG DEAL HE BIT YOU BITCH"

"I KNOW THAT NOW"

"DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT BEFORE?" He screeched.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME" I tucked my knees into the shirt up on the seat, wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm sorry." He collected himself. "I know why you're confused, it's not your fault." he mumbled apologetically but it made my blood run cold.

"You're gonna start talking Jake, there's been so much weird shit going on, I wanna know, okay?"

"I promise." He pulled off to a motel and got a room, I waited in the car, still staring out into the distance, scared but still hoping to see Paul. Something told me it'd all be okay if he was here, ugh, why am I so obsessed?

We found the room and sat down, him on the bed and me with my back against the door on the floor. I waited and he eventually started telling me the Quileute tribe legends which made me want to throw bricks at his head, it wasn't what I asked but I just couldn't think straight, all I could think was where is Paul? When will he get here? I mean, how would he know where to find me? Somehow I knew he would.

"Bells, it's all true. We're wolves."

"Sorry what?" I tuned back in for the most nonsensical sentence possible.

"Paul, me, Sam, Quil, you know, the guys, we descend from the wolves in the legends, we are wolves."

"Oh okay because for a moment I thought you'd gone crazy, now I get it, you're trippin balls."

"Not kidding, not tripping."

"Yeah well in that case I'm a wolf too Jake woof woof, are you scared?" I teased, pretty sure he'd trip out and get all bothered but he didn't he looked pissed.

"Do I have to show you?"

"Um, yes." I answered.

He got up and went to the bathroom, when he came back he was naked and covering his junk with his hands.

"I swear to God Jake I'm not in the mood and I will kick your ass, put your fucking clothes back on." Not in the mood... for you. He rolled his eyes and almost in an instant he was gone and a great hulking wolf stood over me. I jumped up, screaming as it walked straight to me, pressing its nose into my belly. I was shaking so hard the door sounded like it was knocking as I shook against it.

"Jake...?" I sniffled. The wolfs head snapped up and looked me dead in the eyes. "Please" I pleaded not really sure what else to say. I wanted to move but I couldn't I was stuck on that spot, there was no where to go, he took up most of the room. The wolf backed up a bit and just like before almost instantly Jake was standing there. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid down the door to the floor, knees to chest, hands in my hair as I looked down at the floor wondering if I was going to be sick.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as he went back to the bathroom to change. "I don't bite"

"Paul does," I cried. What does this mean? What if this was some strange wolf hunting thing, and he didn't like me at all. What if he really was going to kill me. Oh God, is that why he was so reluctant to actually fuck me. I started having a panic attack when Jake came back and awkwardly tried to comfort me. The reason I was really upset was even if it was true, I wasn't sure I had much choice, I stood no chance of leaving. Just the idea seemed so impossible. Jake scooped me up and put me on the bed, sitting next to me, he waited for me to settle a bit.

"You know there's something weird going on with Paul, right?" He asked, clearly thinking about how to explain whatever it was.

"Yeah?" I gasped out through heavy breaths as I tried to calm down.

"There's this thing wolves do, called imprinting. Not like ducks who think the first person they see is their mom, but basically, you look into someones eyes and the whole world shifts, they're you're soul mate, you'll do anything for them, but more importantly, you'll do anything to keep them."

"And what, he did that to me? Why the fuck would he do that to me? Have you done that to me?"

"It's not a choice. Believe me if it was things would have gone differently."

"What does that mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is he's dangerous Bella. He is obsessed, and volatile. You, me, we gotta get away from here."

"Get away? What the shit you talking about?" I sat up, panicked again.

"We can run away, he won't find us, you'll be safe and you know, it'll be your choice... who you end up with." He cupped my cheek with one hand, wiping off a tear from it with his thumb in a way that felt too intimate and made me feel oddly violated, I wanted to hit him in his too nice face. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"I don't want to." I confessed, looking at the door like Paul could arrive at any second.

"Bells..."

"I can't." I shook my head. What scared me was I wanted Paul here, I wanted his arms around me, I wanted him to nip at his mark on my neck. I wanted him.

"Yes you can, look you're not gonna be thinking straight, he's messing with your head. I'll get you away don't worry."

We fought long and hard about whether or not I was in my right mind and it ended very abruptly, I got a sense that he was nearby. Jake seemed to clock on a moment or two later and we raced for the door, me wanting to fling it open and him wanting it shut and bolted, I got there first and ran for it looking around for any sign of Paul, Jake came running out after me and grabbed me round the waist dragging me back towards the car. I elbowed and kicked at him but then from across the car park I saw Paul. I head butted Jake in the face and ran towards Paul who met me halfway.

"Paul," I panted, burying my face in his chest straight away. He was already home and that horrified me.

"Hey, I'm here." He held me tight against his chest, but then I wondered what Jake was doing. I turned in his arms to face Jake and he was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked Paul, confused.

"It's complicated." He squirmed a bit. "Let me take you home."

"I want to know." I demanded, not moving. He was silent. "Jake told me about you." I prompted hoping he'd open up.

"What did he say?"

"You're a psycho, you're dangerous, oh yeah and you can turn into a wolf at will." I didn't have time to wait for him to get round to telling me, I needed to know about all this now.

"Oh, that." He chuckled. "You don't seem very scared"

"I should be shouldn't I?" I gazed up into his eyes and fuck it felt like I was falling more in love with him by the second, this almost stranger.

"Mhmm." he nodded. "But I won't hurt you."

"I know, I think, well not too much" I reached up on my tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "He said lots of things"

"What else did he say?" There was a change in his tone, he stiffened and looked worried.

"...Umm…" I wasn't sure if I should mention the soul mate thing. "Something about us."

"Go on," He looked so serious.

"I mean it's not like a big deal" I rolled my eyes thinking what the fuck is wrong with me.  
He just blinked.  
"He said you imprinted on me or something like the ducks but not like the ducks or whatever but I dunno and like"

"Did he say what that means?" He cut off my rambling.

"He said it was like, you… and me… umm… Not casual" I stumbled over my words feeling like a fish out of water.

"Not casual?" He chuckled. "That's what he said?"

"Like a couple. Forever." I amended not quite meeting his eyes.

"Ah. There it is," He pulled me close. "And you're too cool for that hmm?"

"More like you're too annoying for that." I pretended to huff. "Is it true?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. I scoffed, and slapped his shoulder.

"Did you just shrug at me being your soulmate?" I screeched a bit more than I intended too.

"Maybe." He looked up nonchalantly.

"You're such a dick!" I pushed him away and he pretended like it had any effect and stepped back. I stormed off going nowhere in particular knowing he'd chase me which he did.

"See? Soul mate doesn't mean cutesy." He chuckled.

"Well thank fuck for that." I stopped, thinking about it. "What does it mean then?"

"You were about to find out." He pulled me close again.

"Yeah Jake said something about that."

"Oh yeah?" He looked down at my lips in a way that made me lose my train of thought for a moment.

"Said something about once you've had me you'll never let me go."

"Almost."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"It's not like you'd be indifferent and I'd be all over you, you know you want me so bad it scares you too"

"Ah. I don't buy it. I think I'ma hit it quit it." I shrugged.

"Did you just shrug at your soulmate?" He growled, I bit my lip.

"Maybe" I barely finished the word before he lifted me up, my legs around his waist and his lips on mine, the heat built until I was seriously considering stripping there and then in the middle of a motel parking lot. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he slowed down.

"We should go back to my place," He tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I played innocent.

"Because, I can smell how wet you are and it's killing me" He groaned, nipping my lip.

"What the actual fuck" I laughed.

"It's a wolf thing. My sense of smell is"

"OH GOD WHAT IF SOMEONE FARTED WOULD YOU DIE?" my whole world crumbled at the thought.

"Seriously?" He looked genuinely amused but horrified. We both snickered as we walked to his car. I couldn't fight the nerves building up though, as much as I wanted him, was this it? Was my whole life figured out now? And if this was some big deal first time thing, what if I fucked it up? I think he sensed my apprehension, he stopped behind me at the car door and ran his nose over his bite on my neck, I shuddered as the sensation filled my whole body.

"It's worth it I promise." His lips brushed my skin heavily as he spoke, driving me mad. "This whole thing, it's worth it." I turned to face him and stared into his impossibly gorgeous face.

"We'll see," I winked, opening the car door. As we drove his hand crept further and further up my thigh making wetter than I'd ever been by the time we'd got back to his place, he drove all the way up the drive this time. We went inside and he locked all the doors which should have been alarming but I really didn't want any more interruptions.

"Come here," he gestured to me from across the living room. I walked over, I pressed my lips to his as I ran my hand down his chest until I found his hard length, I was surprised he didn't stop me this time as I unbuttoned his cut offs and wrapped my hand around him as best I could because jesus christ he was huge. He lifted up the tshirt I'd borrowed from him and tossed it away, I tugged his shorts off and then we were both naked, kissing and touching each other, slower and gentler than I'd have thought or liked really but then he picked me up again, kissing me harder and harder, biting my lip, exploring my mouth with his tongue and he walked up the stairs to his room. I was lightheaded, in a trance, he laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me kissing along my neck, biting his mark in a way that hurt so good.

"Paul" I moaned out, he kissed me quickly on the lips before moving down my chest and teasing my nipples with his tongue, I arched my back into him as he gently grazed them with his teeth I was breathing so hard and he was teasing me so bad, I just wanted him inside me already but no. He kept going, paying attention to both of them, pausing when I got so wound up I desperately tried to grind with him.

"You ready?" He asked as he spread my legs a little wider, coming close to my wetness.

"Mhmm" I nodded pathetically.

"You want me to be gentle?" He asked, stroking my face gently. I shook my head no, and he raised his eyebrows.  
"You wanna be able to walk tomorrow?" He checked, lining himself up with my pussy.

"God no" I moaned as he brushed his cock against my dripping wet core, and just like that he slammed into me, stretching me out, god he felt even bigger than he looked.

"You sure?" He double checked, seeing what an O face I was pulling already. I bit my lip and nodded, he picked up the pace, hitting that perfect spot every time, my whole body lit up like fireworks for him, he pounded me so hard it felt like the whole house was shaking, my tits were bouncing almost painfully which brought a delinquent smile to his face as he started to bite at them, nipping and sucking, god the hickies I was gonna have after this.

We'd barely started and already I knew I was about to cum and it didn't take much, he flipped me around into doggy position somehow now hitting another good spot I didn't even know I had, one of his hands slid round from my hips to my clit rubbing circles and that was my undoing, I came harder than I knew was even possible, tightening around him so much it hurt.

"Uh, Paul, uhhhh" I moaned, not caring how fucking loud I was, I could he him groaning as I came around him but he clearly wasn't even nearly done, he didn't slow down at all.

"Fucking hell you're amazing" He panted, "so fucking tight" He slapped my ass and I tensed around him, gripping him even tighter, his fingers dug into my ass cheeks.

"Paul, fuck, I gotta, I wanna ride" I moaned, missing him as soon as he pulled out. Fuck. We flipped around and I climbed on top of him, lining him up and sliding onto his length, the look on his face was priceless. He was so turned on, I started nice and slow up and down up and down, building up speed as I bounced away on him, I was so close to cumming again, almost like he knew he could push me over the edge with one tiny thing he cupped my breasts with his hands, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs and I exploded again, I'd never cum without someone touching my clit before and never like this. His hands moved to grip my hips, bouncing me up and down as I came around his cock again, god I was making a mess. I kept riding even though my thighs felt like fire and my pussy was both blissed out and in pain, I needed him, I needed more, I wanted him deeper, like he read my mind he pushed my legs out further sliding in that bit deeper and jesus I came again back to back calling his name, talking to god, so close to screaming. He flipped us over so I was under him again and dug his teeth into his usual spot as one of his hands played with my nipple and the other was rubbing my clit, I wanted to cry it felt too good, it was painfully good, I couldn't stand it but I couldn't stop either.

"Babe, you're killing me" He moaned into my neck. "I never wanna stop" he somehow started fucking me even harder and I tightened up like a coiled spring. This time there was no holding back, I was squirting for the first time in my life, which made him moan like fuck, I was just screaming his name, raking my fingernails down his back drawing blood, somehow he still managed to pound harder as I clawed at him.

"Cum for me," I moaned, "I want your cum" I kissed his lips as he sped up.

"Lemme cum inside of you baby" He groaned.

"I'm not on the pill"

"I don't fucking care" He panted.

"Cum in me" I moaned, even more turned on at the thought of him leaving his load inside of me. He took one of my nipples in his mouth running his hot tongue over it making me clench my pussy around him, he then kissed up my chest to my neck, and all in one second he bit all the way down into my neck again, harder than the first time as I came and he came inside me. We laid there panting, him still inside of me as he entwined our fingers. I felt dizzy.

"That was…" I started, he silenced me in a kiss.

"Just the beginning." He finished my sentence with his own words.

"I…" I laid there searching for a way to not say I love you.

"Say it." he smirked, he just knew. I rolled my eyes knowing it was helpless.

"I… Love this." I changed the word, panicking. He cocked an eyebrow at me and we both laughed.

"Yeah we're both pussies when it comes to those words huh?" He kissed me like it was a way to punctuate his sentences.

"I'm really not good at that shit" I confessed, feeling oddly vulnerable but okay with it.

"Just be yourself" He punctuated with a kiss again. "And stay in town God I think I'd die if I went more than a day without you now."

"God me too."

"See what I was saying."

"Ugh, we're gross."

"Disgusting" He agreed. "I love it."

"Me too." He pulled out of me and I couldn't hide the sadness from my face when he did.

"It's gonna be a long night" He winked.

"How long?" I asked.

"Give me an hour and find out."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was it?" Emily asked as I got out of Paul's car, standing uncomfortably in the street. Paul blew me a kiss then sped off.

"Cut the shit you knew the whole time?!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You know?"

"How could I not know?" I asked.

"Well the sex is something else isn't it?" She snickered like a dirty old lady in a way that made me like her even more.

"I am dehydrated. I am exhausted. I cannot walk." I winced taking a step towards the house.

"I was exactly the same." She shook her head, smiling at me nostalgically.

"Bit weird but I feel you" I made it painfully up the stairs. "How long did it take for you to recover?" I asked as she took my arm helping me inside.

"You don't, you get used to it"

"I'm not complaining." I collapsed on her couch.

"What are you wearing though, where's your walk of shame outfit?" she teased.

"We may never find it, I sure couldn't, Paul gave me his biggest shirts and I pinched a belt so I didn't look pregnant." I rolled onto my side smiling across the room at Emily. I hadn't really had girlfriends like this before and somehow I knew we were already there.

"Speaking of." She grinned ear to ear.

"Pregnant? No…" I gasped. "You're gonna have a baby?" I looked for a belly but it's clearly too early.

"I'm late, I've got a test but I haven't told Sam yet."

"Are you excited?!" I asked not knowing how to respond, any of my old friends would have been asking for a ride to the clinic.

"Scared. I'm not supposed to be able to have kids, but I'm hopeful."

"How late are you?"

"Two weeks."

"God, let's go do the test," I grimaced as I got up, Emily helped me to my feet. We went up to the bathroom and I waited just outside while she peed on the stick. She opened the door and I came in, we both held hands as we stared at the counter top waiting for the test to tell us.

"How long's it take?" I asked her.

"9 months." She ribbed. I chuckled and shook my head. "2 minutes." she said. We counted up and…

Our Screams filled the house, oh my God was she loud.

"Honey are you okay? I heard that from the other side of town" Sam called from the kitchen.

"SHES FINE" I yelled down the stairs. We both tried to hold in our giggles like excited school kids. I silently mouthed at her 'are you gonna tell him?' she shrugged then nodded, but then Sam was coming up the stairs and walked straight into the bathroom with us and saw the test on the counter.

"No way…" He looked at her with more love than I could explain and she nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, he picked her up and spun her around kissing her face and I took that as a good moment to give them their privacy.

I waddled awkwardly down the stairs flinching slightly as I heard the happy couple run up the hallway to their bedroom. Well. That was subtle.

I kind of wondered what was going to happen after last night with Paul, I had more of his cum in me than air in my lungs and 0 protection. I mean not that I knew if I was even at the right point in my cycle for that to happen… Oh God.

It just didn't worry me when I was still with him, even on the car ride here, no worries. Now it did. I couldn't have a baby, could I? Jesus I was supposed to be going to college next year, be hard to do with a baby and a Paul, not to mention I couldn't see him moving to New York with me. My tiny little New York apartment dream… Well that was royally fucked now, wasn't it? I went and sat on the front porch steps and worried. Even while being worried I was already thinking about how long it would be until I saw him again, he hadn't really said. He'd said he was busy with 'wolf stuff' for a few hours but never said if he'd see me in a few hours or never, or somewhere between the two. It was a moment of anxiety I didn't want to be alone for, but I was.

I got up and went for a walk after a bit, wandering around the neighbourhood. I listened to some music and ran into someone having a smoke, I asked if I could bum a smoke and they were kind enough to give me one and light it for me. I found my way back to the beach, it wasn't as far as I thought it'd be, there was a rocky path down to the sand and I thought about going down but then couldn't be arsed so I went walking into the woods. I hadn't had a smoke in a while and I was loving it, feeling pretty peaceful and shit until I saw a huge hulking wolf in front of me. It was grey, and it took me a minute before I thought it might be Paul. I waved and it came over, he turned back and I was right, Paul, he looked _pissed_.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed, taking the cigarette out of my hand.

"What does it look like?" I jumped for it as he held it out of reach.

"No, you're not." He took a big toke himself.

"Oh but you can?" I challenged him.

"Yeah, Wolves don't exactly get cancer, we heal too quick." He took another deep breath of smoke.

"Just give it back," I put my hand out for it, but he took another drag and then put the remnants of it out against a tree and flicked away the butt. He shook his head, almost like he was in shock at my audacity.

"You've got a lot to learn babe." He rolled his eyes pulling me in and kissing my lips.

"You've got more. I'm pissed at you." I tried to stay mad which was hard when he was so naked and I was already ready for more of him.

"No, you see the way this works," He pushed me up against a tree, my legs around his waist, his hands roughly grabbing my ass. "-Is you do what I say, when I say, and you don't go wandering off into the woods unprotected when I've left you somewhere safe, got it?" He growled in my ear, making my pussy drip for him.

"I do what I want" I fought back only because I loved this side of him more than I cared to admit.

"Think again," He brushed his lips against his mark, I shuddered into him. "You know who's in charge here, don't you?" He smirked, looking at my lips. I bit my lip trying to stay resistant.

"Say it" He commanded, absentmindedly wrapping his hand gently around my throat.

"You're in charge" I whimpered, surprised at how turned on it made me to say it out loud. I wanted him so bad. I could feel his hardness pressed against me, it was driving me mad.

"Now, you gonna think of some way to say sorry for being so naughty?" he raised an eyebrow. I licked my lips and he knew where I was going, letting me down, I turned his back to the tree and dropped to my knees, looking up at him, he grinned proudly at me, stroking my hair he mumbled 'good girl' as I teased his head with my tongue, twirling the tip around my tongue playfully, as my hands started to work his length, he made noises that went straight to my pussy as I took him deep for the first time, he started to fuck my face and I loved every second of it, I moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him go harder.

"Fuck baby" He cursed. I looked up at him, loving the complete bliss on his face, especially the heat in his gaze as he looked down at me. My mascara ran a little and he pulled out of my mouth which I felt kinda sad about.

"I wanna taste you" I licked my lips, still on my knees.

"Well, I want to be inside of you baby girl" He stood me up and bent me over, I was glad I wasn't wearing anything under his shirt, he slid into my wetness hard and fast, holding my wrists behind my back, fucking me dizzy as I filled the forrest with my moans and his name. He hit that spot and I went weak at the knee. He pulled out and lifted me up against a tree, filling me again and biting on his mark, I came so hard I almost passed out, God I hoped no hikers were anywhere near, the way I was screaming.

"One more time Princess" He played with my clit telling me how good I feel, how hard he is, how much he wants to cover me in his cum, like he did last night… I flashed back to him cumming over my titties and came undone around his cock again, he came with me, bitting into my neck, _hard_ as he filled me with his load.

"That was fucking amazing" I panted.

"Mmm, you're delicious baby"

"You call me baby a lot" I laughed.

"And yet you still haven't called me daddy." he whispered, hot in my ear. I got wet all over again. I'd never been into that but fuck, everything he did made me horny.

"You're into that huh?" I asked, biting my lip. He shrugged.

"You are too." He told me.

"Haven't been, ever." I answered back.

"But you are now." He countered. I opened my mouth to fight back but he put his finger to my lips.  
"Just say it" he ordered, staring intensely, waiting for me to say it. The whole thing had me pooling wetness again.

"Daddy," I tried it out, slightly ashamed of how horny it made me.

"Mmm" He moaned, kissing my neck. "Yes baby girl?" He was still inside of me, he slowly started rubbing my clit.

"Fuck" I moaned. "I want you to fuck me."

"Again?" He chuckled.

"Forever" I whimpered as he picked up the pace, spreading my wetness with his fingers. He was still hard and started to fuck me, slower than he had yet, slow and hard.

"Do you like taking my dick huh?" He teased me, playing with my nipples through my shirt.

"Mhmm" I moaned in agreement. Whining a little as he stopped moving and stopped touching me.

"Only good girls get fucked." He whispered in my ear, "You gonna behave and do as daddy says?" He asked. I scoffed, wanting to fight him but also missing how good he feels as he fucks me.

"Yes" I reluctantly answered.

"Yes what?" He taunted.

"Yes daddy," I moaned, he bit down hard on his mark and fucked me harder still than he had before, pounding me hard and fast. My heart was the only thing pounding harder, I couldn't take it anymore, I came harder than I knew was possible for the longest time, coming down from it as slowly as waking up in the morning. He smirked at me smugly.

"You're beautiful" He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then pulled out of me, still holding me up because he knew my knees would be weak.

"You're crazy," I kissed him back.

"You love it" He kissed me hungrily, because neither of us were ever really done. After a couple minutes he set me down and pulled his shirt back down around my legs making me modest, he told me to wait a moment and he came back clothed.

"You keep clothes out in the woods?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It comes in handy. I'm gonna walk you back to Emily's and you're gonna wait there for me, okay?" He raised an eyebrow daring me to defy him.

"Okay, but why?" I asked.

"Because I've not found Jacob yet and I don't want any more trouble from him."

"What are you gonna do when you find him?" I asked anxiously, worried for Jake.

"Why do you care?" He growled.

"He's my friend." I stated, stopping walking.

"No he is not your _Friend_" He was so mad he started shaking, I got a bit scared but I stood my ground.

"Look I'm doing what you say but you can't tell me how I feel." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes I can. You hate him." He calmed himself a little but he still looked murderous.

"But I don't." I shook my head.

"What, you wish I hadn't stopped him, huh? Wanted to be his? Hmm?" He seethed.

"I didn't say that." I stepped into him, putting my hand on his chest. "I want you." I clarified. "But that doesn't mean I hate him"

"It should." He grumbled, titling my chin up for a kiss.

"I don't think I could want him if I wanted to want him in the first place, not after having this," I entwined our fingers.

"You're mine" He growled into my neck, ugh could he stop making me wet?

"You're mine" I pressed my lips against his, slowly and heatedly.

"You're more mine though" He teased, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Oh shut up" I pushed him.

"So… You can see him when he's got his own mate." He decided.

"When will that be?"

"Who knows." He shrugged. I didn't say anything, because there was no way he was going to budge and I knew it. Jesus this is the relationship you tell people to run from and yet here I was absolutely smitten. He took my silence for compliance and started walking, still holding my hand, swinging it between us.

"So if I can't smoke can I drink?" I asked, feeling dumb for having to ask.

"When I'm there you can," He answered. "I protect you"

"From what?"

"Anything, even being clumsy." He said, catching me mid trip.

"Well I guess that's kinda nice." I conceded and he smirked proudly. "Are you… Never mind." I brushed it off.

"What? Go on."

"Are you my boyfriend?" I asked, worried he'd laugh at me.

"I'm your mate," He answered back.

"So…"

"You're not free to go elsewhere," He told me.

"So…?" I asked again.

"So it's a bit more than that." He got a little bristly.

"So you're my boyfriend?" I asked again, poking the wolf so to speak.

"Yes I'm your fucking boyfriend okay?" He huffed.

"Yup." I chuckled. "Hope you know this doesn't mean I'm all in my feels or anything though, I just love getting laid." I clarified.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, stopping and cupping my cheek in one hand and brushing my hair behind my ear with the other, looking down at my lips so softly and affectionately, making my heart flutter painfully. That wasn't horniness. Ugh.  
"You so sure about that?" He asked, his lips brushing against mine.

"No," I whispered honestly. He kissed me quick and then started walking again.

"It's fine either way" He said nonchalantly, it kinda made me mad but I'd be showing my hand if I said anything, which is clearly what he wanted. Ugh.

We got to Emily's and he kissed me goodbye on the doorstep, I waved pathetically as he jogged off into the woods. It wasn't long before Emily opened the door.

"There you are, Sam said he heard you out here." She took one look at me and burst out laughing.  
"Again? You snuck off to see him?" She giggled not at me but knowing exactly what it feels like.

"A little bit," I admitted laughing with her. "You're no better" I reminded her.

"Oh God Sorry for running off on you earlier, we're just so excited." She put her hand on her belly unconsciously.

"Em, I haven't been very, erm, safe." I confessed. "We haven't been safe at all not even once"

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking surprised, I figured it was the same with her, I was expecting her to safe it was a wolf thing and you just get used to it or anything other than the shock on her face.

"Is that bad?" I grimaced.

"Not bad, different." She nodded in shock. "I mean, are you ready for a baby?" She asked.

"Not even nearly" I tried not to be sick at the thought.

"Well…" She pulled a face. "If you want to uhhh do something about it, I'd not tell him about it, I'd avoid him until it's done." She cautioned. "Wolves don't like it when you reject their offspring."

"I don't even know if I am…" I started.

"Are you fertile?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah." I nodded. I'd had an abortion once, I was young and stupid and Renee was supportive thank God.

"Then you're as good as Pregnant. Speaking from experience, even if you weren't he won't stop until you are now."

"Oh jesus, what the fuck do I do? Should I go on the pill?"

"He'll smell that."

"The implant?"

"That too."

"Then what, get my ovaries tied?" I asked, feeling nauseous. She gave me a look that said you know he won't go for that.

"I think it's time to wrap your head around it. It'll happen sooner or later. I'm here for you though, no matter what you chose." She clarified. I gulped. I am not mother material.

**AN: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, let me know in the reviews, I like to make people happy ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A few reviews asked me to hurry with the update so here it is, let me know what you think x**

Paul came back that evening and picked me up, driving me back to his place without a question. I wondered was was going to happen when Charlie came home, because he certainly wouldn't like me sleeping over at Paul's whenever I felt like it. He definitely wouldn't be okay with Paul getting me pregnant either.

"What you thinking about?" He asked, squeezing my thigh as he drove.

"Just Charlie I guess, I don't think this development." I gestured between us. I knew he couldn't read my mind but still somehow I was worried he could.

"He'll get used to it." He shrugged. I was so mad that he didn't think this was a big deal, because even if he did get over it, Charlie's my dad, and I want him to not hate me and not think that I'm… in the exact situation I'm in.

"Paul…" I started as he pulled up the drive to the house.

"Yeah?" he looked over at me with a face that said he knew something was up.

"We should probably start being safe," I mumbled, not sure how he'd react.

"Cmere." He pulled me onto his lap, I straddled him, he held my face in his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips.  
"Are you worrying about it?" he asked. I nodded. "You don't want our baby?" He asked, much calmer than I thought he'd be.

"I don't think I'd be a good mom" tears started running down my cheeks and he held me close and soothed me.

"I know it's really quick, and I know it wasn't your plan but, we could be a family babe." He wiped my tears away. "Look at our house, imagine building a swing in the tree over there, our kid running around messing about." He pitched it like an expert salesman.

"_Our _house?" I asked, confused.

"Bellaaa" He whined into my shoulder, resting his head. "You are my mate, of course, my home is your home." He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him, running his nose over his mark on my neck.  
"You are home Bella" He kissed me and I felt a little light headed.

"It scares me," I confessed, "I know you feel like home but all this is… Intense." I hoped he understood.  
"I don't know if I'm ready for all this right now." I subconsciously bared my neck to him to tell him I wasn't challenging him.

"But if you don't live with me how can I protect you?" He asked, looking confused.

"Maybe you don't need to?" I proposed, surprised that he was really listening to me and thinking about it.

"What if, I live with Charlie, I spend my weekends staying with you, you come over to my house for dinners and to hang out, we don't make Charlie hate you by me getting knocked up before you've even shaken his hand?" I pitched the idea, holding my breath and crossing my fingers and toes hoping he'd go for it.

"Hmm." He didn't look that convinced. "Or, you live with me and we go visit Charlie whenever you want, and you're in your proper place with your mate?" He took a deep breath looking like he was holding back.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered. "You live with me, or you have my child."

"What?" I scoffed, thinking he was kidding, _he wasn't._

"You live here, and we take a break from trying until you're ready, OR, you go back to live with Charlie while I fill you with my load every chance I get until you're expecting my child. Obviously you move in when it's time to have the baby." He was so serious, his face lit up, and I just had to pick my battles.

"I…" I froze. I didn't know what to do at all.

"Okay, how's this, you're not gonna cum until you've made up your mind so you're nice and focused on what you want baby girl." He smirked because he knew he'd win either way.

"You're not gonna fuck me?" I squealed, blinking at him.

"Hmm, well, I'm issuing a cum ban for you until you've made up your mind." He had such an evil twinkle in his eye. I launched into action, grinding against him, kissing him roughly, pulling my dress up. His hand felt for how wet I was and he cursed to himself but he didn't make any move. I pushed open the car door and got out, he followed close behind and let me into the house - _his_ house I tried to correct myself. I threw my clothes on the floor, I wrestled with his cut offs and got him out of them too and he didn't try to stop me, I jumped up and he caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hardness grazing my wetness, so close, just a small push would do it, to my surprise he slid into my pussy, staying still inside of me.

"Won't fuck me?" I asked feeling like I'd won.

"Won't let you Cum" He countered and I sank "unless you've reached a decision." He brushed his thumb over my lips, pushing it down.  
"Well?" He taunted. Waiting for a moment and then taking my hips in his hands and bouncing me up and down his length, I moaned so loud I was glad he had no neighbours, not that it'd have stopped me.

"Any _closer_?" He asked.

"I don't fucking know" I panted.

"What about now?" He started playing with my clit and holy fuck I was so close to exploding.  
"Tell me" He commanded.

"I don't…" I whined. He stopped touching me and pulled out of me, dropping me on the sofa. He went upstairs and I sat panting on the sofa in disbelief. I got up and burst into his room but he was in the shower so I climbed in with him, covering myself with bubbles watching his heated gaze travel my body, pooling with wetness as he did.

"Fuck" He growled, pinning my up against the wall, wrists either side of my head, he fucked me hard, letting go of my hands and letting his slide all over my breasts as he explored my mouth with his tongue, the steam was intoxicating and the smell of him was dizzying I was pretty sure I was going to die if I didn't cum soon.

"Bella, you better bloody make a choice already, I want to bury my face in that sweet lil pussy and eat you out till you're screaming, begging me to stop, I might, eventually. I'm getting hungry for you babe" he groaned as he pulled out again, setting me down.

"I…" I needed him so bad it was starting to actually hurt. The choice was impossible. If I lived with him he would be in charge of everything and poor Charlie would think that I've moved home to spend time with him only to ditch him for a guy I'd just met three days later. I couldn't leave Charlie right now… Oh God. Decision made.

"Well?" He asked licking his lips.

"I'm staying at Charlies." I was hit by a huge wave of relief mixed with nerves.

"And having my baby" He finished the sentence.

"And… Having your baby" I couldn't believe it but I was getting butterflies in my stomach. He picked me up and laid me on the edge of the bed, just like he promised, burying his face in my pussy, licking up and down my clit, circling with his tongue, sucking it gently into his mouth, flicking his tongue at my opening, sliding his tongue into my cunt, he was too good at it and it was painful how good it all felt, I wanted to slam my legs shut because it was so intense but he just held them open and had at me.

"Squirt for me baby, let me lick you clean" He groaned, putting his mouth back on me and moaning against my clit, the vibrations making me coil up like a spring, he slid two fingers into me, hitting that spot and I fell apart, cumming into his busy mouth, he kept going once I was done and I tried to wriggle away, I tried to close my legs but he held my legs open and looked up at me as he worked my pussy with his tongue, I kept squirming but he held me still and he picked up the pace and I cried out with how unbearable it was, how sensitive I was, I felt like I was losing my mind as he stepped it up by working his fingers inside of me again and like the big bang that created the universe I was exploding so hard, so strong, I felt it through every inch of my body, I'd never screamed like that before. He gave me a few slow gentle licks when I'd come down and then crawled up my body, shuffling to the top of the bed.

"How was that, hmm?" He asked as he lined himself up with my throbbing pussy. I couldn't make any words. I was just broken in absolute bliss. He smirked and pushed into me, hitting hard and fast at the perfect spot and at first it was unbearable and but then I started building up to cum again, he took one of my nipples in his teeth, biting down gently making me arch into him, the pain making me desperate to come,

"Bite me" I moaned, and he did, he bit his mark but he left trails of bites all over my body and it really didn't take long before we came together, filling me, he kissed me hard before he pulled out to go get a cloth to clean up with. He cleaned us both up then climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know it's not what you had planned," He said after the silence had settled for a while. "But I don't think I've ever been this happy." I turned in his arms to face him, he looked so vulnerable which was a change for him.

"Really?" I entwined my fingers with his. He smiled so gently, I could tell that he craved these touches from me as much as any others.

"I don't wanna mess this up" He whispered, like he was a child sharing a secret.

"I don't think you can" I tangled up our legs and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I think I'm the one who's gonna mess up."

"Never" He pulled me closer. "Tell me how you chose."

"I… I wanted Charlie to see us date before I leave him. I wanted you to become part of the family. I want to remember missing you and being excited to move in."

"Fuck Bella, you are the best thing." which I could tell was a narrowly avoided 'I love you'.  
"You're everything" He kissed my forehead.

"Are we becoming cute?" I asked, scared.

"I think so." He shrugged. "I kinda like it."

"I kinda like you." I blushed. Not really a groundbreaking thing to say to your soul mate but it still felt vulnerable.

"I want to say, you know, I ...L… you, why is it so hard?" He grumbled.

"Because when you love something you can lose it" I squeezed his hand. "But you can't lose me."

"I love you," He pulled my face to his, kissing me, softly, gently, sweetly, it felt like the first kiss I day dreamed when I was younger.

"I love you Paul" I whispered in his ear and I could feel the wholeness of the feeling that rushed through his body as I said it. We kissed like love wasn't scary and that we had it all figured out, we kissed like there'd never been such a thing as a heartbreak, and I felt my New York dream apartment get big enough for him and a little one.

**AN: To all the reviewers thank you so much, and keep letting my know what you think, the next chapter's already cooking 3 **


End file.
